The Only Exception
by aichioluv
Summary: Four stories of four people who lost their faith in relationships. Could they ever find back the confidence to love again? Current story: Aerith refuses to sing love songs for the end-of-year Christmas carnival, due to her experience at home. Who will come and change her mind?
1. Tifa: An Old Friend

**The Only Exception**

Hello, new and old readers! Let me start by saying that I've written all my disclaimers and author's starting notes in my writing blog (aichioluv dot blogspot dot sg), so I suggest you take a look, don't say that I didn't warn you!

"The Only Exception" is one of my favourite songs and thus, here's a story on it (because we fanfic writers are just soooooo original). I shan't waste more time, I just hope that you will enjoy my little story!

* * *

><p><strong>Story 1 – Tifa<strong>

**Chapter 1 – An Old Friend**

Even though it was past midnight, seven-year old Tifa Lockhart could not sleep. Something was going on downstairs but she was too afraid to check it out. She pulled her blanket closer to her chin. She also grabbed her chocobo plushie, a gift from her mother who left for Midgar recently for a business trip. Tifa held the plushie tightly and tried to squeeze horrible thoughts of burglary and child-napping out of her head. Nibelheim was a safe place compared to the other towns, still the horror stories of children disappearing and never returning sometimes haunted her… especially in nights like this.

"Fall asleep, fall asleep." Her tiny voice commanded herself to sleep but she felt more awake than ever. The noises came louder downstairs. _Bad person, go away go away! _She thought inside. _Don't hurt me and pap…_

She suddenly sat up straight and stared at the door. In her fears of being hurt she forgot about whether her father was safe, or not. Her feet peeked out of her blanket and she wondered with her heart pounding. What if the bad person was going after her father instead?

She quickly got off her bed and slipped her small feet into her bedroom slippers. She bit her lip and summoned strength in her to face the worst sort of bad guy that was behind her door. Tifa was frightened, no doubt. However, the thought of her father in danger did not give her more room to care for herself.

The door creaked open and Tifa peered out. She sighed in relief when she saw that there was nobody standing behind her door. Her ears picked up what seemed to be a long conversation downstairs. Voices of a female voice, calm and composed and a man's voice, soft but definitely not composed. Tifa tip-toed down the narrow staircase and leaned against the railings softly, listening to the conversation in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Timothy Lockhart." The female voice said. "It was a very tragic accident. I could only wish that my message is false information."

"It's fine." Tifa heard her father croak. "Going to Midgar was never a good decision… I told her that, but she never did listen…" His voice gave way and he whimpered a little.

"Arrangements can be made for you and your daughter, if you need it."

"Thank you, officer."

"You're welcome." The female officer replied. Tifa could sense that the female felt awkward in the kitchen. "Should I… leave you alone, Mr. Lockhart?"

There was no reply, but the sound of the door opening and then closing again told Tifa that the policewoman left the kitchen by the back door. She frowned, not understanding what had just happened.

"Carifah…" She heard her father say to himself. "I told you that going to Midgar was not wise. Why didn't you listen to me? Why…?" He broke down and swore, banging the tables with his fists. Tifa was shocked to hear sobs coming from the kitchen. She has never seen her father cry before and she did not know what to do.

"Papa…" Tifa cried from the staircase. She ran down the staircase and hugged her father tightly. The man, upon feeling the embrace of his daughter, held her close and continued weeping. "Papa…" She asked. "Where's Mama? You said that I'll be able to see her tomorrow morning."

Timothy's grip on her tightened. "Little Tifa." He could barely choke out. "Mama won't be home tomorrow morning."

"Not tomorrow?" Tifa pouted. "She promised me that she would come back tonight."

Timothy paused, not knowing how to explain to his daughter that her mother could no longer fulfill that promise. "Mama is in a better place…" Timothy said quietly, not releasing his daughter from his bosom, as if Death was capable of appearing and taking his daughter away as well. "Mama will not be with us here anymore, only in our hearts."

"Papa?"

"… Everything will be alright."

* * *

><p>8 years later…<p>

It was midnight, but fifteen year-old Tifa could not sleep. She no longer feared the nasty night terrors – she grew out of the childish dreams the minute she understood the reality of death.

_It was almost 8 years ago that Dad… _She pulled her lips into a tight line, not even wanting to mention it. Tifa was grieved to hear of her mother's accidental death in Midgar years ago, but she hardly mentioned her mother too often in front of her father.

She stuck her feet out of the bed and slid off it quietly. She opened her bedroom door and listened. The light downstairs told Tifa that her father was still awake. There was no one else in the family that could be awake, since there were only Tifa and her father left. Tifa stayed up at the top of the stairs, in case she disturbed her father who sounded like he was in the living room.

"Carifah…" Her skin tingled when she heard her father call her mother's name. "8 years have passed since you've passed away. Tifa has been a good girl and you should see her. She looks beautiful and all grown up. But you wouldn't be surprised, because she looks exactly like how you did when I first met you."

Tifa pressed her cheek against the cold railing, wondering how many times in the past 8 years did her father 'talk' to her mother like that.

"… Many things surely happened while you were gone. But my love, I haven't changed." His voice was tense and high-strung. "I've tried to move on and be a good widower. But I can't. Losing you had been the lowest point in my life, and I can't pick myself up anymore. Why… Why did you have to go?"

Tifa bit back a sob. How many times did her father cry and mourn over her mother? She quickly ran back to her room and hid underneath the blanket, crying softly for the pain that her father often concealed in front of her. It was not fair. Her father had barely begun his life with her mother before she was taken back to the Lifestream.

"Why are our souls so easily destructible?" She murmured. "It makes the love so easily betrayed…" She bit her lower lip, leaving the remainder of her thoughts unspoken.

_So much for eternal love. It's not fair that we throw ourselves away in the name of love, because when Death claims the human… what amount of time we've spent with the special someone, what we've given ourselves in love…_

… _Are all in vain._

* * *

><p>"Tifa!" Aerith's voice broke the raven-haired girl's thoughts. Tifa's head shot up and saw Aerith's smiling face.<p>

"Hello, Aerith." Tifa smiled.

Despite her father's protests, Tifa insisted on going to a university in Midgar when she was nineteen, instead of continuing her studies in Nibelheim. She has never been outside of her little town so she was initially afraid. However, her landlady, Elmrya Gainsborough, was more than welcoming. She ensured that Tifa was well-taken care of, and her daughter, Aerith, soon became fast friends with her, since they were going to the same university together. Tifa did not want to burden her father further with her school fees so she had to earn her pocket money by taking a part-time job in Midgar's bar, 7th Heaven. She did not mind, though. She enjoyed what she was doing.

Naturally, Aerith became one of her best friends, but their friendship was a lot deeper than that. Aerith too, suffered a nasty experience with love, when her mother was abandoned by her own father. Their lack of faith in love was the common ground that they shared.

"Did you hear?" Aerith sat down across Tifa's counter. "KAI is releasing a new album next month!"

Tifa put down the glass cup that she was wiping. "Oh, Aerith." She smiled. "You're too smitten with him."

"Am not!"

KAI is one of the newest singers in the entertainment industry. Tifa has to admit, the singer is good. He is not one of those deep, rich voices, but a young voice with sincerity to bring his songs to as many people as he can. Tifa loved his ballads, although she was not quite as smitten as Aerith. Aerith is a good singer herself, so Tifa understood that her admiration was not ungrounded.

_For someone who swore she'll never fall in love… _Tifa thought with a sly smile. _She's falling in love pretty easily._

"Tifa!" Aerith pouted. "I know you're thinking that I'm in love with KAI!"

The raven-haired girl stuck her tongue out playfully. "Caught in the act," she admitted sheepishly.

Aerith groaned. "But I'm not, I'm serious! Crazy fans in love with KAI stalk him outside the building. I'm merely an admirer." She laughed. "Then again, what's there not to like about him and his songs?" She sighed. "If only we can see his face."

It was probably a marketing stunt, that KAI's face was never revealed. All images of him were only cartoon pictures of a man with burning red hair and a large studded cross around his neck. He also wore a ring that spanned across his second to fourth finger; a ring that spelled 'KAI' across the fingers. That became a very successful merchandise because everyone started to wear the KAI rings. Till now, close to a year after his first album, KAI had never had a concert, never been on a television talk show, never had his pictures taken by paparazzi. The singer was just as elusive as he was talented.

"Well," Tifa chuckled. "Sometimes, falling in love with a guy starts from the simplest admiration, you know." She regretted her words immediately.

Aerith glanced at Tifa with an expression that spoke more than it seemed. "Oh Tifa," she sighed. "You know that I won't do that." She was not referring to the admiration, but the fact that she will never be interested in falling in love.

Tifa was relieved when she saw someone entering the bar. "Good evening!" She said. Her face lit up when she saw a familiar face. He was one of the many friends she had made in university. "Hey, there!" She grinned.

"Hey Tifa! Oi, Aerith!"

Without even turning around, Aerith groaned and buried her face in her hands. "It's Reno, isn't he? I gotta split."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "What's happening?"

"Don't run away from me, yo." Quick as lightning, Reno appeared beside Aerith and placed an arm around her shoulder casually. Aerith did little to hide her disappointment. "Come on, Aerith." Reno begged. "I really need your help for Christmas. Don't waste your talent like that!"

Tifa turned to the redhead. "The Student Union, huh?"

"Ain't you smart, yo?" Reno grinned at Tifa. "There's a mini fair visiting Midgar for two months and they've kindly allowed us to borrow some equips' for our Christmas celebration. It's like, tons of games, rides and a huge Ferris Wheel!"

"Sounds like fun." Tifa smiled.

"Totally. But it'll be even better if Aerith helps us out."

"I am not going to help you!" Aerith shook her head so hard, her chestnut curls threatening to drop off her head.

Tifa smiled. Aerith has a natural talent of singing. However, she really has something against love, because she has sworn off singing love songs since she was a kid. Nothing, absolutely nothing will convince her to sing love songs. That did not stop her from listening to love ballads from KAI, though. She had mentioned something about KAI being more sincere in his songs than the other mainstream singers.

"I won't sing!" Aerith said crossly, shaking her head once again.

"Why would you need her to sing love songs?" Tifa frowned. "Isn't it Christmas?"

"Exactly, I need her to sing love songs so that we can prepare them students for the Tunnel of Love!" Reno grinned and gave a thumbs-up.

"Tunnel… of Love?" Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Now THAT sounds corny. Besides, I don't think the Tunnel of Love is a suitable ride for Christmas…"

"Whatever it is, I'm not singing love songs. It's final." Aerith said, placing her hands firmly on the counter to emphasise her point. "I'll talk to you later." She waved at Tifa and strode off.

Reno watched the brunette walk off with pure disappointment. With Reno, it was easy to read his expression. He turned to Tifa with pleading eyes. "Tifa, couldn't you get her to-"

She shook her head. "I couldn't get her to sing love songs even when it's just the two of us. She's stubborn like that, and I'm not saying that I don't understand her." She glanced at Reno. "Why don't YOU sing?"

"Are you pulling my chocobo leg?" Reno groaned. "I can't sing even if you threaten me with a gun on my head, I'll sing so badly that the gun will malfunction. And please," he raised a hand in front of Tifa. "Don't even bring up that dude's name!"

Tifa giggled. "But you really look like KAI! At least," She stuck out her tongue. "The cartoon version of it."

"You too?"

"Alright, I won't tease you anymore. But…" Tifa smiled cheekily. "But won't you get a pint of beer? If not…" She pointed at the door. "I suggest you hurry back to the dorms, Reno."

"I'll do better. I'll do both." He smirked. "Gimme two bottles. Rude will need one himself." Within minutes, Tifa placed two bottles of beer on the table and accepted the money with thanks.

When Reno left, she looked around. The bar was not as full tonight, only the occasional womanizer and some business associates, but they were all seated at the back of the bar. Tifa picked up her glass cup and started wiping it again, musing about the conversation between Aerith, Reno and herself.

Unlike her 'backwater village' Nibelheim, Midgar is much more vibrant than her town. Most celebrations happen in Midgar, which is considered to be the capital city of the western continent. Despite Aerith's apathy, Tifa was excited to participate in the festivities. The university of Midgar had tons of parties and events to join. Tifa hoped that the celebration will be successful and enjoyable. As for Aerith…

"Hey, bartender!" The half-drunk business associate called from the back, breaking her train of thought. "Another bottle of scotch whiskey, make it snappy!"

"Coming right up!" Tifa responded. She set on preparing the decanter and the bottle, when she heard someone walking into the bar. "Welcome to 7th Heaven!" She announced, although she did not turn around to greet the customer (something that her boss will be mad at if he found out). "What would you like?"

A quiet, contemplative voice replied, "Orange juice, please."

Tifa almost laughed. _Orange juice? In a bar? _"Alright, got it!" She swiftly poured the drink into the glass, placed a straw and the paper umbrella. She turned around, saying, "I've got your orange juice right here…" She paused when she saw the face of the man sitting at her counter. The glass of orange juice almost slipped from her hands. "Cloud?"

The surprise on Cloud's face was mutual. "… Tifa?" He asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey!" The drunk business associate called, louder this time. "Ain't got the time for you to dilly-dally!"

"Coming!" Tifa hollered back. The blond quickly nodded her to deliver her drinks. Tifa barely registered what she did – setting the orange juice on the bar counter, taking the bottle of whiskey to the back of the bar, and walking back.

Tifa straightened her skirt and found herself feeling confused, curious and shy all at the same time. "Hi," mumbled she. "It's been a long time."

Cloud smiled. "Yeah. So… what are you doing here?"

Quickly, Tifa filled in the details of her arrival to Midgar and also the events that happened in Nibelheim in the last two years that he was not around. "Papa was worried, but I think he'll be fine." She did not need to explain about her mother – everyone knew the tragic carriage accident that happened on the way to Midgar too many years ago. Quickly changing the topic, Tifa asked, "How is Midgar doing for you? You left… all too sudden, all of us barely had time to say goodbye."

Cloud shrugged. "Midgar is hard to get used to, but you'll get the hang of it." Tifa noticed that he did not address leaving Nibelheim. "So, working here, huh?" He grinned.

Tifa decided not to probe for his answer. "Yeah, it's a pretty nice and comfortable job, contrary to popular belief." She gestured at the variety of customers in the bar.

"It's been a while since I last saw my childhood friend, let's catch up a bit, shall we?" He quickly added sheepishly. "That is, if you don't mind."

* * *

><p>The awkwardness quickly dissolved as the two friends caught up on each other's lives. Hours melted away into minutes as they laughed and talked like before. Tifa could balance her bartending job and her conversation pretty well – exception of that already drunk executive who insisted that he had paid for something that he did not even order. Tifa barely noticed her fatigue. She was glad to see Cloud again.<p>

A long time ago, they were friends in Nibelheim. It all started with Tifa stepping in to help a group of boys from bullying Cloud. The young Cloud had a beautiful, somewhat girlish face. That caused him to be the butt of many jokes. Tifa hated it. However, her interference was the start of their friendship. They had been good friends ever since…

… _Until he decided to leave for Midgar without a second word._ Tifa thought miserably.

She barely caught what Cloud said. "How long have you been in Midgar already?"

"Oh!" She gasped, wondering if he had caught her daydreaming. "About two months ago. My friend brought me to the shopping plaza, but all I really know is the way to school, the bar and home." She answered, striking it off with her fingers.

"Then you have not really seen Midgar yet." Cloud chuckled. "If you aren't busy, perhaps I can bring you around Midgar sometime soon?"

"Really?" Tifa beamed. "Aren't you busy with work?" Cloud paused. "I mean, if you are busy then I'll just bug my friend to bring me," she continued.

"Let me just check my schedule." He drew out an organizer and flipped through the pages, mumbling softly to himself. Finally, he snapped his organizer shut. "Nope," He smiled. "Seems like I'm quite free next week."

Tifa cocked her head, a little suspicious. There were many things that they talked about, but one thing he kept skirting on was what he was doing in Midgar. "I'm curious," frowned Tifa. She peered at him. "What are you doing, as a job?"

Cloud blinked. "Well, you know… This and that…"

"I want a more specific answer!" She laughed. Was it her imagination, or did Cloud look extra uncomfortable? Tifa felt horrible for being so demanding. She was only meeting him for the first time in years. "Look, I don't mean to sound pushy." She stretched her hands out. "I won't probe anymore."

"Hey, it's not that I want to skirt the issue…" He said apologetically. "Alright, I will let you in on this secret. And really, you are the only one who knows it." Tifa gulped. Suddenly, she was not sure that she wanted to hear his secret anymore. Then, Cloud leaned closer and whispered with a tint of mischief in his eyes. "What if I told you that I'm KAI?"

Tifa immediately pulled back. "You are pulling my chocobo leg," she quoted Reno, laughing. To think that she took him seriously!

"I'm not!" He paused, deciding within himself. "Okay, look," From his satchel, he pulled out something to put on his hand. "Look," he said quietly while showing her his hand. "The KAI ring."

"Cloud, everyone has it." Tifa narrowed her eyes. "I may be a village girl, but I'm not born yesterday." She made a face. "You don't have to make fun of me."

Cloud removed the ring to show her the engraving inside. Inside, it was engraved "KAI". "Only the real deal has this." He gave it to her to look at the engraving inside. "Look Tifa, I have been so secretive about everything because I don't want my identity exposed. The company desires that I stay anonymous."

"Then… Then why tell me?" asked Tifa softly, pressing the ring back into his hand.

The man's mouth twitched into a smile. "You wanted to know, didn't you?"

She coloured at how stupid her question was. "You didn't need to tell me, Cloud. Yet you revealed everything to me when I asked. Why?" Her unease grew. Where were they heading in this conversation?

Cloud gazed upon her. "Because I want to, isn't that reason enough?" Tifa blushed at his answer, but tried not to react. "Hey Tifa… would you still like me to bring you around? I may be busy and all, but I would love to go out and show you around. That is, if you are comfortable with that."

_Why is he so serious all of a sudden? _Tifa resisted the urge to squirm away. He looked so handsome up close… "Alright, alright," she relented, deciding not to think further about his looks. "Of course I'll love you to bring me around."

The glad look on his face was unmistakable. "Best thing I've heard all day, Tifa." He smiled, holding up his phone to exchange phone numbers. "Great, I'll give you a call to see if you're free soon, yeah?" He smiled. "It was really great to see you again, Tifa."

"You too, Cloud…" said Tifa, watching him walk out of the empty bar. "You too…"

* * *

><p>Tifa Lockhart felt as though she and Cloud Strife had been friends forever. Being with Cloud was natural; neither of them felt awkward. True to his word, Cloud had been giving all his free time to Tifa to bring her around Midgar.<p>

As for Cloud's secret identity as KAI, initially Tifa was skeptical. Cloud did not want to sing for her or even talk about his work. Tifa did notice, however, that Cloud was always on the phone. His 'job hours' were irregular and there were even times that he told her information that were revealed in newspapers a few days later. Tifa was confused, but then again, his job was not important compared to the fun times they had together.

Whenever they were out, there were a few topics that they often skirted, or mentioned very briefly. They avoided talking about Nibelheim, and also about his job as KAI. Cloud told Tifa that the company had wanted his identity to be a secret, so he would get into trouble if the public knew.

Tifa was not bothered by the suspicious behavior. She was having loads of fun with Cloud. "I still find it amazing," laughed Tifa after an anecdote from Cloud. "That we are talking endlessly now. What happened last time? When we are kids?" She giggled. "Don't be offended but I don't remember talking to you as much!" To that, Cloud smiled, shrugged and gave little contribution as an answer.

Truthfully, Tifa remembered how spending time with Cloud was like. She often stepped in to speak up for him when the other children did not want to play with him. She felt good doing so – she could not bear to see anyone else being left out or left alone. It was something that stuck as her personality in her growing years.

With Cloud around, Tifa never found a dull moment. He was a good tour guide and informant. He brought Tifa to the places with the best views and the shops with the best deals for chocobo plushies. He remembered that Tifa loved chocobos.

_I can't wait to see him again…_

* * *

><p>Tifa blinked. Did she just express desire to see him?<p>

"So…" Aerith teased, breaking Tifa's thoughts. "Daydreaming about you and Cloud Strife, huh?"

Tifa flushed. "You are sprouting nonsense."

"I'm not and you know it." Aerith teased, bouncing on her bed. "Or else you wouldn't be laying out that nice dress on the chair tonight."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "It's just Cloud bringing me to see the famous Sector 4 shrine."

"Yeah, so it's perfectly fine to take out your best dress!"

She smoothened out the wrinkle on her dress. "There's an end-autumn shrine festival that, he said, is a must-go because it's the last shrine festival before winter begins. They have the best fireworks of the season," Tifa said.

"Sure, sure." Grinned Aerith with her arms folded in pseudo belief.

"Aerith…" Tifa looked at her best friend.

Aerith shook her head. "No, I'm not upset that you've found someone that you like. In fact, I think it's wonderful!"

"I don't like Cloud!" Tifa persisted. "He's just a friend!"

"Well, let's just _imagine_ that you do, alright?" Aerith grinned. "I feel happy for you." Aerith reached forward and held Tifa's hand. "We both suffered a lot and have a negative impression on love. Maybe, just maybe, it's time for you to face the idea of you falling for someone. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"…" Tifa looked away. "I can't like him. I can't like anyone."

"Tifa…" Aerith squeezed her hand tighter. "Will you allow yourself to be binded by your past forever? Now that you have that opportunity, why aren't you giving it a try?"

Tifa stared at Aerith's reassuring smile. She wanted to believe in that. She really did.

Aerith smiled back. "Give it a try. Everything will be alright."

Tifa's heart pounded. At those words, the memory of her father saying the same words, the image of her father crying over the photograph of her mother slammed hard into her mind, jolting her out of her hope. Tifa tensed, shaking her head. "They won't," she insisted, her voice cracking.

Her friend sighed softly. "No one is going to die just because you love them," Aerith said gently.

"And no one will run away from you because you love them too," Tifa blurted. Her words were like a cold slap to Aerith, who dropped Tifa's hand and clammed her mouth shut. Immediately, Tifa regretted it. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean it that way-"

"No, you're right," Aerith said curtly. "We all have our demons. It was wrong of me to expect you to get over yours without considering mine." Aerith stood up. "Goodnight," she said stiffly before she left Tifa's room.

Tifa did not reply. But as the door closed, she curled up on the bed and closed her eyes. She felt horrible for saying such things to hurt Aerith. She was the only friend she had when she first came to Midgar alone. She was the only person who could understood at some level how she felt.

"Will my friends leave me alone, just like how you did, mama?" She mumbled to herself as she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please read and review!<p> 


	2. Tifa: Festival

**The Only Exception**

**Story 1 – Tifa **

**Chapter 2 - Festival**

When Tifa saw Cloud the following night, he seemed to be a little uncomfortable. Cloud did not really look at her and mumbled single word answers. Tifa frowned at his unusual attitude. Was it something she said? Or was it something she did not do?

"Is... Is everything alright?" She asked.

"... Yeah."

Tifa sighed and pulled Cloud's arm. "What are you doing?" She demanded. "You are acting weirdly."

"It's really nothing!" Cloud stammered.

Tifa bit her lip and said nothing more. She was unaccustomed to this side of him. She missed his cheery personality. Not as the little Cloud that she used to know and want to protect, but the cheery side of Cloud that she had seen in the last few weeks.

Seeing her fallen countenance, Cloud groaned. "Hey Tifa, please don't be upset!" Cloud said frantically. "I didn't mean not to tell you."

"What happened?" She asked. "Is there anything that you are having trouble with that you cannot tell me?"

"No! Nothing serious like that! It's just that… it's just…" He covered his mouth in embarrassment. Tifa leaned closer so that she could hear him whisper. "I just think that you look really beautiful tonight."

Tifa pulled back quickly, her face now turning into a lovely shade of red too. "Oh." She looked away. "Thanks. I wasn't expecting that."

He laughed shyly. "You forced me to say it."

"I!" She stared at Cloud and started laughing. "It was my bad. Sorry, but thanks!" She smiled.

"Come!" He urged. "The shrine festival is about to start!"

Cloud was right – the festival was a must-go. Orange lanterns lined the stalls and lit the stone pavements. The aroma of delicious meatballs and beef broth filled the air. Games stall rang intermittent sound effects as a lucky child won a prize. Tifa glanced around her, eyes wide in delight. She was only familiar with Midgar's summer festival and did not know that the end-autumn festival was just as beautiful.

They played a variety of games and tried different foods. As night fell, the crowd grew as people struggled to find a good spot to enjoy the fireworks. Soon, Cloud and Tifa found themselves being jostled here and there amidst the throng. Tifa tried to keep up with Cloud's pace – how did he make it through the massive crowd with such ease?

"Ouch!" She cried when a man stepped on her toe. The man apologised, but she had lost sight of Cloud. "Cloud?" She called out.

There she saw him, much further than she expected. The blond spotted her and quickly weaved through the crowds back to Tifa. "Hey, you okay?" He smiled. Tifa mumbled that she was fine. "Come, let's go, if not we will not have space to sit and enjoy the fireworks." He stretched out a hand towards her.

She felt her face growing hotter as she placed her hand in his. He grinned and pulled her gently through the crowd. _It's normal, Tifa, _she told herself. _He's just helping me move through the crowd easier. The hand-holding means nothing._ Tifa was once again amazed. Even with a person holding on to him, Cloud could somehow lead Tifa through the crowds without feeling like she was pushed from side to side.

"How did you do it?" She asked him. "You are really good at walking through crowds."

He opened his mouth, but did not immediately answer. "You know…" He said after a short pause. "My job requires me to weave through crowds easily."

Tifa realised that he had a point. KAI would need to be a master in that to avoid paparazzi and other unwanted attention. Her hand was warm in his, despite the cold. Tifa began to relax a little. She felt safe being with Cloud, but wondered about the implications of that thought. _Must be Aerith playing tricks in my mind. _She convinced herself.

They found a good place near the riverbank to sit. There was some time before the fireworks, but none of them felt awkward in each other's presence. Tifa glanced at Cloud from time to time, wondering what was it about Cloud that attracted her…

She covered her mouth in shock. _Attracted me? _She asked herself. _Am I really attracted to Cloud? _She glanced at Cloud again, who was sitting calmly, watching over the riverbank. _He has really grown so much over so many years… I…_

"Hmm?" Cloud glanced at her. "Is there something on my face?"

"No!" She hastily replied. "Only that…" She smiled. "You've really grown and changed so much. You are no longer the little boy that I used to protect when we were kids."

The blond laughed. "You forget that I'm older than you."

She blinked. "No way! But you!" She stared at him. Did she remember things wrongly? "I'm always the one protecting you, aren't I?"

Cloud had this knowing smile on his face. Tifa did not realise how cute that looked until now. "No, I allowed you to do that." He grinned. "You seemed to be really upset to see me alone and forgotten by others. So you always came to… take care of me. I was pretty fine on my own, you know."

Tifa opened her mouth, wanting to retort. However, what Cloud said had a point. She did not recall Cloud really crying and running towards her. She always took the initiative to keep Cloud company. "I'm sorry! I have mistaken!" She covered her face with her hands. "Come to think of it, it really seems to be that case!"

"It's alright, you know." He smiled. "I was not offended then. I'm certainly not offended now."

"It's just that… I just could not bear to see anyone left out." The words just flew out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"I know."

Tifa stared at him again. "You do?"

"Somewhat," Cloud admitted. "I heard that you have lost your mother then. I guess… I guess you needed the company as much as you thought I did."

Tifa blushed. _Did he really see me as such a kid? _She thought, feeling embarrassed. Somewhere else in her heart, she felt a little happy that someone apart from her father had cared for her. "All this while…" she muttered. "I thought I was doing you some good by watching out for you. How embarrassing. Turns out…"

His voice was low and soft. "Turns out that actually, I'm the one watching over you," He murmured, leaning closer.

When Tifa turned, Cloud's face was really close to hers. "Cloud…" Tifa muttered, her heart thumping so loudly she wondered if he could hear her.

"Tifa…" Cloud reached out for her hand. "I still want to watch over you. Nothing has changed."

_Nothing has changed? _She wondered. _Do you mean that you had feelings for me? Your face is really close, Cloud… _She felt herself leaning in… _No… Tifa… Don't-_

Her very first kiss. It was nothing like she had expected. Then again, Tifa never expected that she wanted to fall in love. And here she was, kissing a boy whom she met only a few days ago.

She could not have asked for better.

* * *

><p>"… That was pretty good fireworks, wasn't it?"<p>

Tifa looked down. She was too embarrassed to look at the man beside her. "… Yeah…"

"Maybe we should go for another festival when we have the chance to." Beside her, Tifa could hear Cloud's smile in his voice, but she was still too shy to confirm it with her eyes.

"… Yeah." She smiled to herself. It was a strange feeling – to know that someone apart from your family cared so much for you. She never realised how amazing it was to be able to share memories with someone special. All the years of conversation that she and Cloud had missed out… they had lots to catch up. All the things that they could do and experience together… they can start doing now. Everything will be alright-

_No._

Tifa froze.

_No, it will not be._

Cloud stopped and turned to Tifa. "Tifa?" he asked in concern. "Is everything-"

Tifa pushed him away. "No, everything will not be alright." She shook her head. "I can't do this," She said. "I'm sorry."

"Hey…" Cloud reached out for her hand again. His voice had no strain or urgency, just genuine confusion to what was happening. "Is it just me? Did I get the wrong message? I thought that we had something…" He ran his hand through his blond spiky hair. "Look, if it's about me being KAI, I have something to confess-"

"No, it's not about you, or KAI, or anything for that matter." Tifa brought her gaze up to Cloud, whose expression was full of concern and anticipation. "It's me. I'm scared to give my feelings to anyone. I don't want anyone to end up like my mother." Cloud looked at her but did not answer. "I know it may sound stupid, since my mother is the only one who died in my life, but I don't like it."

"Nobody likes it, Tifa," said Cloud softly. "But we try to live life normally with the memory of our loved ones in mind."

Tifa looked at him, whose blue eyes were gazing upon her intently. Could she really trust him? Was she really going to let it go and give it a try? "I'm scared," she admitted.

"So am I." Cloud thumbed across her cheek gently. "Though it's for a reason you probably don't understand."

"Oh? Isn't that Cloud Strife?"

Immediately, he removed his hand from her face. Tifa glanced up at Cloud. Was it her imagination again, or did Cloud look a little pale? Turning around, she saw two men in office attire. They looked like typical office workers, which came as a surprise. Tifa half-expected Cloud's colleagues to be a little… trendier-looking, if they belonged to the entertainment industry.

"Thomas, Lincoln." Cloud nodded with a smile. "Thank you for working hard again today."

"Ever so polite, even when you're out of work." One of them, a stocky man with dark hair, laughed.

"Colleagues of yours?" asked Tifa.

"Yes," answered Cloud. Tifa could sense his discomfort. "This is Thomas and Lincoln. We are in the same company."

The stocky man, whom Cloud introduced as Thomas, gave Tifa a big smile. "So, is this pretty lady your girlfriend?"

Tifa's face grew hotter as Cloud tried to clarify. However, Lincoln was faster. He gave Tifa a big smile and extended his hand. "I'm Lincoln." He greeted, his brown eyes full of excitement. "Cloud has been talking all week about you."

_Really?_ She could not help but feel happy by that. She did not know that Cloud had liked her until a few moments ago and now his colleagues were saying that he had been thinking of her the whole week?

"You must be a really amazing girl," laughed Lincoln, slapping Cloud on the back. "This boy has been so busy being a secretary, yet he makes time to meet you."

Tifa blinked. "What?"

"Lincoln!" said Thomas disapprovingly. "Work-related conversation are strictly off-limits outside the building."

"Opps. Slip of the tongue. My bad," replied Lincoln apologetically.

"Well, I'll see the two of you tomorrow," answered Cloud quickly. With polite waves and smiles, Cloud and Tifa walked away.

It was some distance before Cloud spoke again. "Tifa…" The woman turned and stared at him. There was nothing that came to mind. Tifa had no words to express how she felt. Cloud reached for her hand and Tifa found herself pulling away. "Tifa… please-" began Cloud.

"No." Tifa shook her head. "I don't understand. You said that you were…"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I'm sorry…"

She stared at him long enough for her to finally understand the entire thing. "Oh… so that's how it is." She pursed her lips. "No, you don't have to apologise. _I'm_ sorry. I was too caught up in my head…" She laughed bitterly. Her first thing that ever came close to romance, and it turned out to be a whole misunderstanding. "To think that you were serious with me…"

"I am serious with you-"

"You are not!" Tifa argued. "If you are, why did you lie to me about who you are? Do I look like I am easily flustered by the smallest signs of affection?" She took a deep breath. She was overreacting, which was not like her at all. "I'm sorry," she apologized again with a calmer tone. "And… it's okay, Cloud. Let's just… stop. I'm done anyway. The thought of being with somebody is really difficult… I can't do it."

"Tifa, it's not that difficult-"

"Of course it is!" Tifa began stepping back, away from Cloud. "You don't know how it feels to see the person you care for vanishing without a single word… I don't want to experience that anymore."

"Then let me show you that it won't happen to me." Cloud stepped forward to tighten the gap between the two of them. "I will treasure you… and myself for your sake. Please let me explain the whole thing about KAI-"

"You don't have to," Tifa stared at him. "I don't want to."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because investing my time into you is not worth it," Tifa snapped. "Cloud, just… just forget that all that has happened." She waved her arms. "I want to go home and forget about this whole fiasco." She then wrapped them around her protectively. "I really feel like an idiot right now."

Cloud looked at her and asked quietly. "… Why?"

She turned at him with full annoyance shown on her face. "Because I really-" Tifa stopped herself, as the next few words echoed in her mind. … _Like you. _Goosebumps rippled across her arms. Whether he was a liar or not, she has feelings for Cloud. "I gotta go," she mumbled.

Without waiting for a reply, she turned and broke into a run. Behind her, Cloud was shouting but she did not look back. She did not care if Cloud were to run after her or if he would walk away.

_I am such an idiot! _She felt like kicking herself. _You are such a kid to be swayed by such simple words! Told you that you should just steer away from romance... I won't ever find Cloud again. Our friendship is over…_

_It really hurts. _She admitted as tears welled up, blurring her vision. _The thought that I will never see Cloud again… It hurts just as much as seeing Mom go._

Then, Cloud screamed. It was a sound full of genuine horror and fear. "Tifa! Watch out!"

That was when she registered bright lights shining at her face. She turned and saw an oncoming vehicle. Tifa's mouth widened, her scream caught in her throat.

Suddenly, something heavy tackled her out of the road. She was flung back by its impact and braced herself to hit the hard stone floor. However, it broke her fall and took most of the floor impact. They slid and Tifa felt it hit its head against a stone wall.

Tifa did not need to look twice. "Cloud!" She sat up, wincing as her back and arms stung from the abrasion.

Cloud grinned. "Hey, Tifa, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I am." Tifa nodded. "Don't worry about me. Are you alright? Why did you do that? You took most of the fall…" She checked his head. He hit his head squarely against the stone wall by the side of the road. "You are bleeding!" She gasped.

"Yeah… about that… maybe you could… get me to the hospital?"

* * *

><p>This was supposed to be a longer chapter but I had such a hard time finishing the last bit. So I split the chapter into two so that I can upload faster. Sorry to keep all of you waiting. Hope you've enjoyed the chapter with all its fluff.<p>

Please read and review!


	3. Tifa: Hospital

**The Only Exception**

**Story 1 – Tifa**

**Chapter 3 - Hospital**

Tifa did not know anyone to call. The first person she did call was an ambulance. At least that was the only sensible thing that she remembered doing. After that, she had no idea who to contact. There was only Aerith Gainsborough, whom she had just brushed off last night.

When Aerith appeared at the hospital to find Tifa, Tifa hugged her best friend tightly. She began apologising for her mistakes, but Aerith waved it off, smiling. Tifa felt much better now that Aerith was beside her.

The green-eyed girl looked at Tifa, more confident in her guess this time round. "Tifa, don't deny it." She smiled knowingly. "You like Cloud."

She stared at Aerith briefly and sighed. "Yes, I think."

Instead of going "I knew it!" in the know-it-all manner that Tifa had to endure whenever Aerith was right, Aerith smiled and said nothing. They sat in silence, each thinking of things of their own. It was Aerith who replied, "So what now?" She peered at Tifa curiously. "You like him but he lied to you. Yet he risked his life to save yours." She leaned back against the chair. "I don't understand men, really," she declared.

"It's not only about the lying, Aerith," began Tifa. "It has been two weeks since we met in the bar, but I realise that I don't know anything about him. I do not know a single thing about his life in Midgar, the friends he meet or any emotional experiences… none at all. I thought I knew his job, but as it turned out, he was not what I thought he was." She had trusted him. Trusted him so much that she did not even tell Aerith what Cloud's "identity" was. "Now that the one only piece of information I have of him is not even true…" she looked at Aerith. "Who was I going out with the whole time?"

Aerith smiled to herself. Then, without warning, she flung herself forward and gave Tifa a tight hug, which befuddled Tifa more. "Oh Tifa, you should hear yourself…" Her friend grinned. "For once, you are concerned about a relationship with someone… on something that is not even related to death."

Now that Aerith mentioned it, Tifa realised that it was true. "What does it mean?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Aerith with a mischievous and happy smile. "You care for Cloud deeply… so much that you are willing to challenge Death one more time."

Tifa stared at her in disbelief. "… Really?" She could not believe how different her voice sounded… almost hopeful.

Aerith placed her hands on Tifa's shoulders. "You should talk to him," she said seriously. "Men are generally scum of the earth, but if he is willing to run after you and also risk his life to keep yours safe… you should at least listen to him. Whether he is playing with you or not, you HAVE to find out what the heck is going on."

"… I don't know."

"Then I don't know either. … I guess we will be staying here a while more so…" She got off from her chair. "I'm getting a cup of cocoa. Do you want one?" Tifa shook her head slightly and Aerith walked away, leaving Tifa in her own thoughts again.

"Excuse me, are you Tifa?"

Tifa glanced up and found herself looking at a tall and handsome man. She quickly stood and straightened her dress. "Yeah, I am Tifa."

"Hi, my name is Zack. Zack Fair. I'm his roommate. I have always wanted to meet you, actually." He extended his hand and Tifa shook it firmly. His grin matched his enthusiastic handshake. "I just want to thank you for helping Cloud."

"It's nothing much." Tifa shrugged. A grateful roommate, whom she had never met or even heard of. She did not know that Cloud had a roommate. She did assume it so, for houses were expensive in Midgar, though she wished Cloud had told her more.

_Yeah, if he told me that much, I wouldn't be so insecure about what's going on between us too. _She fumed inside.

Zack looked around. "So… are you here alone?"

She shook her head. "Nah, my friend is with me."

"Oh…"

"Have you seen Cloud already?" asked Tifa.

"Yeah, he definitely has seen better days, but he'll be fine."

Looking at the man up close, she noticed that he was indeed handsome. With raven hair slicked to the hair and bright, cheery eyes, he looked out of place in the sickly hospital background. "Thanks for coming down to check on him." Tifa smiled. "I was worried that I could not find anyone around… You know that he doesn't have relatives living around here."

"Yeah, I'm also not from Midgar. So we have been sticking to each other for the longest time," laughed Zack.

"Zack Fair, huh?" Tifa frowned. "I've never heard Cloud mention you before."

"Huh, is it?" grinned Zack. "Maybe he's too distracted with your company to think about me. He can't stop talking about you at home. I'll make sure he tells you some things about me then."

Tifa blushed, but kept her happiness minimal. "Don't bother." She waved him off.

"Why shouldn't I?" Zack asked innocently. "Cloud really likes you a lot."

"No, he does not. He's not serious about me at all. How can anyone smitten with a person whom they barely know? I don't know anything about him. He lied to me and kept many things in his life from me."

"Oh." Zack scratched his head. "Um…" Tifa looked at him with amusement. He did not need to be worried for her. "I know it looks really bad for him, but it's not like that! Also, it's not credible, coming from me, but…" Zack clenched his fist encouragingly. "Don't give up on him."

Tifa frowned. "Why?"

"Ah!" Zack exclaimed. "Look at the time! I should make a move. Oh, Cloud said that he wants to see you." He jerked a thumb behind. "Maybe you can get your answer from him."

"Hey!" Tifa called out. "Wait!"

It was too late. Zack walked away before she could call him again. She slumped back onto her chair. She pressed her hands against her face and sighed loudly. _Now what?_

"I'm back…" Aerith looked at her with concern. "What happened?"

Tifa shook her head lightly. "Nothing… nothing that I can understand…" She stood and picked up her sling bag. "Let's go home."

"Huh? We're leaving already?" Aerith blinked in surprise. "But you have not seen Cloud yet, have you?"

"Yeah… it's fine."

"Are you sure?" Aerith asked slowly.

Tifa paused, wondering if walking out of the hospital meant that she may never see Cloud again. Ignoring the stab in her heart, she mumbled, "Yeah… I'm sure."

* * *

><p>Tifa did not visit Cloud. Even though Zack had told her that Cloud wanted to see her, Tifa was hesitant. She was not ready for anything that Cloud had to say. And so… two days went by without a word from Tifa, nor from Cloud.<p>

"What if he does not want to see me anymore?" asked Tifa worriedly.

"If that really happens, I'll say that it's your fault." Aerith punched her head lightly. "Cloud gave you the chance but you are too scared to take it."

"Of course I am…"

"Not to say that I'm the best at lovey-dovey stuff, but I can at least do common sense." Aerith propped a hand on her chin. "I don't think you know where he lives. Once he's discharged, it's 'Bye-bye Cloud Strife', forever."

Tifa grumbled, "I have his phone number."

"Will you take the initiative to call him?"

Tifa had no reply to that. "You don't know anything, Aerith."

"Maybe I don't," said Aerith, doing little to hide her irritation. "But I know that if you are going to mope around the house thinking about him, then I'd rather you do something about it." She smacked Tifa's buttocks lightly. "Go dress up and see him, before I dress you up and send you there myself."

"…" Tifa took a deep breath and grabbed her towel for the shower. "Aerith?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so supportive of my relationship with Cloud?" Tifa asked. "… I thought you…"

Aerith folded her arms. "I'm not hating on love, alright? I just don't believe that it works for me. I've always hoped that love will work for you someday… because you are not to blame for your mother's death."

Tifa looked at Aerith, thinking about what she said. "Aerith?"

"What now?"

She smiled at her roommate. "Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too." Aerith waved her off. "Now get showering!"

* * *

><p>When Tifa walked into the ward, Cloud was sleeping. She paused for a moment to stare at the ward. Either Cloud was very rich now or whoever that had upgraded him into a single private ward was rich. Midgar hospitals are can be quite expensive, especially the private wards. She quietly placed a basket of fruits and sat down by his bedside.<p>

She had not seen him in two days, but she could not explain the relief when she saw him. Cloud had a bandage around his head and scratches on his arms, but otherwise, he looked fine. _Maybe I should have come to see you earlier, _she thought, resisting the urge to reach out for his cheek. _Whether you were lying or not, I cannot deny that I really like you. Enough to want to spend even more time with you…_

Cloud suddenly opened his eyes and Tifa had to stop herself from bolting out of the door.

"Tifa…" He croaked and cleared his throat. "Took you long enough." He reached for a glass of water from his bedside.

"Hi." She smiled slightly. "It's been a long time."

Cloud propped himself up on the bed. He grabbed a pillow from behind him… and swung it at her face.

"Oof!" Tifa groaned as the pillow made its soft impact on her face. When the pillow fell off, Tifa's hair was in disarray. "Excuse me, Cloud Strife? What was that for?!" She demanded.

"You idiot!" Cloud shouted. "Why didn't you check for your traffic before crossing? Why did you take such a long time to come and find me?"

"You are the idiot!" shouted back Tifa. "What's with jumping out of nowhere to save me? Now you are in the hospital with a bandage around your head! What if you had died?"

"If I had died, it would've been your fault!"

That stung Tifa a little. She pursed her lips before retorting, "Then don't save me!"

Cloud groaned. Before Tifa could continue, he pulled her close to him. Tifa noticed that he was breathing heavily and that his heart was pumping madly. She knew that no matter how angry he was, he had rushed out to save her. And Tifa knew that Cloud would do it again if he had to. "How could I do that?" He asked, his voice back to the usual calm tone. "What kind of man am I, if I were to allow the person I love to be knocked down by a car?"

Tifa relaxed at his touch, which surprised and embarrassed her at the same time. "It doesn't matter," she said. "We were going nowhere in this relationship."

"No, YOU are going nowhere in your own fantasies."

Tifa pulled away. "What do you mean?"

"If you had only given me time to explain myself…" He gestured at his head. "None of this would have happened."

"Doesn't change the fact that you…" She sighed. She was tired of arguing about this. "Okay, Cloud. I'm sorry. I should've listened to you."

Cloud sighed. "Tifa, I'm sorry that I've lied-" He paused to see if Tifa would interrupt, which she respectfully did not. "I lied when I said that I was KAI. However, you would not discount the fact that I really know of KAI's whereabouts and his schedules…" He cupped his hands together and laughed nervously. "I'm actually his manager."

"Come on…"

"No, I'm serious! Lincoln and Thomas are both managers of celebrities. We are all in the same company. They weren't joking when they said that I was a secretary." Cloud beckoned Tifa to bring him his satchel. "Here," he said, flipping a tin box open. "Here's my namecard. Interested to become a singer?" He grinned.

"Be serious, alright?" said Tifa. When Cloud kept quiet and gazed at her, she cleared her throat awkwardly. "O… kay. So you are serious." She took the box and placed it on the table. "You know what? I don't care if you are the manager of KAI, or the CEO of the company. I want to know, why didn't you come clean with your identity from the beginning?"

Cloud was silent for a while. "You know… I've always wanted to become a celebrity. That's why I left Nibelheim for Midgar two years ago. I've tried so hard to get into the showbiz, but it was really difficult…" He paused. "Well, I couldn't become a celebrity. So I decided that I'll become a celebrity's manager until someone notices my talent."

"I still don't get it. Why go through all that hassle of hiding your real job?" asked Tifa with a frown on her face.

"I… I wanted to impress you, to be honest," Cloud stammered, turning red at the confession. "When I first saw you in the bar, I mean, I was trying my best to remain calm and not…" He shook his head. "Anyway, I couldn't tell you that I failed being a celebrity, could I?" Looking at Tifa's confused face, he hesitated. "Wait… you mean, you've forgotten? When you were younger, you said that you really liked that old singer! I thought… I thought if you could…"

"How could you?!" exclaimed Tifa, remembering such an incident. "I was seven! Celebrities mean nothing to me since they can't be close to me…" She smacked her forehead. "Do you mean to say that all this while…"

Cloud gave her an embarrassed smile. "Yeah… I mean- I like singing too. I thought that it's not too bad, but…" He reached for her hand. "Yeah." He looked at her intently. "All this while."

Tifa could not believe what she was hearing. Never in her wildest imaginations did she suspect that Cloud nursed the longest crush on her.

"Well," Cloud threw his hands in the air. "What I've done is plain dumb, in hindsight. I should've just be honest instead of ruining this."

"Yeah…" Tifa smiled. "You've ruined it."

Cloud stared at her, before nodding slowly. "I sure did," he reiterated.

"Because the person that I have feelings for is a shy but friendly man named Cloud Strife, not KAI." Tifa glanced at Cloud. "So I guessed you've ruined it for yourself, KAI."

The man looked at her. "Well…" He laughed heartily, in a way that Tifa had never seen. "You've sure got me, Tifa Lockhart." He smiled. She blushed, hoping that he did not see how awkward she felt under his gaze. "So… Tifa," he asked, holding her hand again. "Can I hope of a future with you?"

She widened her eyes at the thought. "Don't scare me like that." However, she did not pull her hand away. "What if-"

"I said it that day, Tifa," Cloud said gently. "I will treasure you, and myself." She bit her lip and Cloud squeezed her hand. "Honestly, if you ask my opinion. I'd much rather die knowing that I was happy with you, than to sit through my whole life wondering why we didn't give each other a chance."

"Cloud…" Tifa said. "What logic is that?"

"I like my logic," said Cloud with a shrug. "So... if you don't like that… I understand."

Tifa adjusted her ponytail and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what to make of all this, but one thing I know. Spending time with you the last two weeks was something novel. I have never spent that kind of time with anyone apart from Aerith's family and my dad. I was too scared to seek a deeper relationship with anyone because I wasn't ready for that. But… you are an exception."

"Really?" He smiled proudly. "I am?"

"Yeah. You've made me feel like… it's probably possible. So… If you are game for it…" She smiled. "I'd like to take up the challenge too."

Cloud grinned happily. "Challenge accepted." He hugged Tifa tightly. "I'm so happy, Tifa… So happy."

Tifa hugged him back. "Me too. Don't worry about me, Cloud. Everything…" She took a deep breath and made herself say it. "Everything will be alright."

"No it won't," said Cloud, surprising Tifa. "Don't hold that kind of expectation." He shook his head. "Life is unexpected, but one thing is for sure."

"Hmm?"

He leaned closer and gave Tifa a kiss on the forehead. "We will make the best out of what we have," he declared confidently.

Tifa smiled, wondering since when did she not feel as afraid as before. "We will," she repeated.

* * *

><p>Hurray! That's the first story! Hopefully I roll out the other stories in time to come! How was it? Do review because it will mean a lot to me!<p> 


	4. Aerith: Ferris Wheel

**The Only Exception**

Thank you for waiting three weeks for the next story!

**Story 2 – Aerith **

**Chapter 4 – Ferris Wheel**

_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget_

_That was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist._

* * *

><p>"Come on, Aerith. Sing us a song!"<p>

"Guys, give me a break!" Aerith groaned. "I want to eat my lunch, not sing for you!" Her friends would not give up so she sighed. "Alright, alright." She beamed. Someone passed her a guitar and she laughed. "My goodness, did you all already think that I'm going to accept singing you a song? The guitar has been prepared already, hasn't it?"

Everyone laughed. "We had faith that you will be nice to us today!" said her friend, Jessie, with a wide smile.

Aerith strummed a few opening chords and began to sing. It was lively and catchy – a song that everyone knew. Eventually at the chorus, everyone sang loudly with actions. The small group clapped and whistled when she ended.

One of her classmates, a boy named Dennis, laughed. "You know that you're the best entertainment during lunch. We are sure lucky to be your good friends." He gestured at her. "Look! Our very own jukebox!"

Aerith bristled as the group of friends grew silent. "Thanks for using me like that." She mumbled, shoving the guitar back at the confused classmate's hands. "I need to use the washroom, I'll be right back."

As she walked away quickly, she could hear her roommate and best friend, Tifa Lockhart, punch their classmate's arm hard.

"Ow!" Dennis yelped. "What did you do that for? What's HER problem?" He gestured at Aerith storming off. Tifa gave him a look. "THAT again?"

"Yes, that again. You are insensitive… as usual, Dennis." Tifa narrowed her eyes at the man. "You know that Aerith hates being manipulated. Haven't you learnt your lesson? You were her high school classmate. You knew exactly how she was like when it happened."

He brushed his hand through his sleek brown hair. "Still, it was just a joke! She used to be more light-hearted. Now she's always like this. After all these years…"

"Dennis," pointed out Tifa. "No one gets over things just like that." She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

Dennis glanced at Tifa. He had forgotten that Tifa was also one of those emotionally troubled girls. "Fine, fine. My fault. Again." He rolled his eyes. "Girls…" He muttered under his breath and stalked away.

Tifa Lockhart sighed to herself. There was no way Dennis could have understood how Aerith felt. Indeed, Aerith was too sensitive, but that was Aerith. She was paranoid towards any hints of manipulation, thus she usually kept a distance despite having many friends. Tifa was the one of the few friends that Aerith could open up her heart to.

_If only there's something…_

* * *

><p>Aerith walked out of the toilet, patting her wet face with a piece of tissue paper. She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. <em>I was overreacting. <em>She reflected. _Dennis did not mean harm. He can sure be annoying, but he is not that sort. _

She, Dennis and some other friends had been classmates since high school, way before she met Tifa. Even though she and Tifa are closer now, Dennis is still a close friend of hers. Aerith reminded herself to apologise to Dennis later. Irritating or not, he had been there for her when-

"AERITH!" A familiar voice rang across the corridor.

"Oh good Gaia," she groaned. Without even confirming the identity of the person, Aerith walked away briskly.

The person was persistent. "Aerith Gainsborough! Don't run away from me! Christmas! Christmas! CHRISTMAS!" Despite the shouting, Aerith did not turn back. If she stopped now, she knew that it would be hard to shake the person off. Finally, the person drew his last trump card. With a loud cry, he declared, "Aerith Gainsborough! I need you so very, very much! Please don't reject me again! I need you!"

Aerith stopped in her tracks. She turned around, blushing and glaring at the man in front of her. "Reno," she said dangerously, subconsciously clenching her fists. "Don't bug me." Beside her, she could hear whispers of her schoolmates as they made wild speculations between Reno and herself. Aerith wished she could shut them up.

The redhead gave her a teasing smile. "Just say 'yes', and you will make me a very happy man," he pleaded.

Aerith groaned and rolled her eyes at the same time. "For the last time, Reno," she said. "I will not sing a love song for your event." She half-stamped her feet like a child. "Get over it, Reno!"

"But it's Christmas!"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Christmas has nothing to do with falling in love."

Reno sighed as though he knew more about Christmas and love than her. "Of course it is! Christmas is all about thanksgiving to the life that we have… and what better way to celebrate our lives by falling in love?" He grinned.

Aerith groaned again. "You are impossible to talk to. I don't know how Rude and Tseng tolerate you." She waved him away. "Go find someone else, please. I-"

"Okay, okay," said Reno, raising his hands before Aerith could continue. "Then, at least do this for me." He pulled out a ticket from his pocket. "Go to the Student Union Halloween carnival this Friday night."

Immediately changing into a defensive stance, Aerith shifted her feet uncomfortably. "I'm not interested in dates and stuff," she mumbled.

Reno stared at the ticket for a moment before realising what she meant. "Unfortunately, that is not my intention." He grinned. "I have no interest in misandrists."

"I'm not a man-hater," grumbled Aerith. "I just-"

He waved the ticket at her. "We have a couple of free tickets to the Halloween carnival. Go and enjoy yourself. Maybe after you've experienced our awesome carnivals, you will want to perform for our Christmas one."

Aerith looked at the ticket. _Looks like I've got nothing to lose. I'll just say that I don't like it and not perform for them still. _She took the ticket. "Do you have an extra for Tifa?"

Reno made a face that was in between embarrassment and panic. "Um… about that, this is my last ticket."

"You said you had a couple," she pointed out. Reno shrugged. _Then who am I going to the carnival with?_ Aerith sighed. "If you want me to perform so much, why not make me perform a non-love song for your Halloween carnival?"

"Don't you know?" He said with a confident smirk. "We always save the best for the last." With a wave, Reno walked away.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Tifa could not go to the Halloween carnival anyway. She had a date with her new boyfriend, Cloud Strife. Aerith was genuinely happy with the both of them, especially for Tifa. Her mother had died when she was young, causing Tifa to be fearful of losing people whom she considered important. It took some time to pry into the reserved Tifa's life. However, Aerith knew that Tifa also saw something pitiable in Aerith herself. Not that she minded. The two girls understood each other's pain and reluctance. Now that Tifa had moved on and decided to give relationships a try… Aerith had to admit, it felt kind of lonely sometimes.<p>

The carnival was lively and interesting, Aerith had to admit. Grotesque faces plastered on walls and fences, fake blood splattered on tables and dripping onto the floor, and random part-timers dressed up as ghosts and zombies dragging themselves around the place. Piping hot, bizarre food, that faint smell of sulphur and bad decisions that led to screams of terror in the distance. She also visited the music concert and watched some groups perform gut-wrenching, creepy songs. She thought that they were pretty good.

Aerith wished that Tifa was with her to enjoy the carnival. She had met some of her classmates, but she was not in the mood to party in a big group. Furthermore, that Dennis was there, and Aerith was not ready to hear him go on another commentary and ranking of girls who walked past them.

Walking down the path, she ticked off the rides that she had managed to sit on. _Well, we're all done._ She smiled to herself. _Unless I want to sit on that…_

She looked up at the Ferris Wheel, tall and empty. "One free ride per entry… huh," she murmured to herself. Even with the free ride on the Ferris Wheel, it seemed that no one was interested to go.

"_Little Aerith, why don't we go onto the Ferris Wheel?"_

She rubbed the goosebumps on her arm away, ignoring that memory. "Might as well…" She mumbled to herself. _It's not the memory, it's just a free ride, that's all. Just a free ride._

Aerith walked towards the waiting line, adjusting her cardigan. Having no one in the queue, she indicated 'one person' to the attendant. She watched the staff walk over to the occupied cabin. After taking a quick look inside, he nodded for Aerith to go in. "Wait, there's someone inside…" she began.

"What are you talking about?" He smiled warmly. "The cabin is empty." He nudged her gently into the cabin and with another smile, he closed the door.

"Hey!" Aerith shouted again, panic rising in her voice. She hit against the door, but the attendant had walked away. "I'm sorry but…" Her words were stuck in her throat when she saw the other 'occupant' in the cabin.

The thing was horrible. With rotting flesh and sticky hair, the lifeless body was slumped against the bench. Aerith breathed out in relief. What was she doing? Being afraid of mere props?

The Ferris Wheel started moving. So did it.

"Hi, milady." It grinned, showing a set of yellowed and decayed teeth.

"No!" Aerith tensed and drew back, but the thing inched closer. "Stop this!" She shouted, pressing herself against the door. "Stop it!" She screamed, her eyes watering. "Help!"

"Whoa, whoa! Okay, okay! Miss!" She heard "the thing" speak. "Don't be scared, okay? I'm not a monster!" She heard ripping and she slowly turned around to find a part-timer, ripping off the latex off his mask. She wiped her tears and apologized. The part-timer sighed, "Gee, I was just spooking you, but you looked terrified."

A part of her calmed down, and Aerith felt stupid afterwards. _How could I actually think that it was a real ghoul? _The other part of her made her unable to stop staring at him, for she was surprised that the part-timer was quite handsome.

The part-timer, now maskless caught her staring at grinned, "I'm also not bad-looking, eh?" Aerith flushed. She was thankful that the dim light made it difficult to see her embarrassment. She was also a little annoyed that the man was so arrogant. "Anyway, I'm sorry for scaring you-"

"No," said Aerith, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I mean, you were just doing your job."

The man laughed nervously. "Well… Can you keep a secret for me? We are not supposed to be here."

Aerith gaped at him. "You mean-"

"Yeah. I'm skiving. For a while."

Aerith jerked a thumb out of the window, where the Ferris Wheel attendant was. "He said that the cabin was empty… I thought-"

"He probably thought that it would be funny to see you stuck in a cabin with a ghoul."

"Well, good for him," replied Aerith sourly.

The man chuckled. "Yeah, but not for me, though. Not to say that I dislike your company," he quickly added. "Any company of a pretty girl is good company."

Aerith narrowed her eyes at him. Her mother would say that a man with a glib tongue is not one to be trusted. This man was full of it, with a pretty face to match.

He looked out of the window. "I thought the Wheel would be good since no one comes here, but looks like I'm wrong." He turned back to grin at her. "I wanted some time… alone." He waved her off casually. "Sorry if I ruined your mood."

"No, it's really okay," said Aerith. "I mean, I'm alone too. I also came to the Ferris Wheel to have some alone time."

"Well," laughed the part timer. "I guess since we can't be alone, let's make the best of it." He stretched his knobby ghoul hand… and retracted it with a sheepish smile. "I'm Zack Fair."

"Aerith," replied Aerith, a little curtly than what she had intended. She felt bad but she always had a bad impression with guys who introduced themselves. She had her fair share of admirers and obviously, she wanted none of that.

"Well then," he said with a slight yawn. "Since we have a common intention to have our alone time, then I shall make full use of it." Aerith nodded in agreement. The cabin was really quiet as the two of them stared out of different windows down at the bright lights below. Aerith sneaked a peek at Zack. He was really pleasant to look at, with dark hair and a broad shoulders.

_He looks like a really nice person. _She found herself thinking. _As long as he does not open his mouth, that is. He looks like someone who would enjoy spending time with dogs in the park… or teaching children how to play volleyball… _She imagined him in a neighbourhood, waving enthusiastically at elderly people and children. _As long as he does not open his mouth. _She reiterated.

What caught her attention was how he looked while he was staring out of the window. It was not the face of someone seeking quietness, but solitude. As though he had a secret, or a problem, that he could not find anyone to share with. His face was troubled and his eyes were always looking down at the lights below. Occasionally he would hum or sigh silently to himself. In his created solitude, even Aerith's presence did not bother him or make him self-conscious.

Before she could stop herself, Aerith asked. "Is everything okay? You seem troubled."

The man looked at her in surprise. The face of one seeking solitude and peace was disrupted with his wide smile. All traces of his worries were erased from his face. Suddenly, Zack was a cheery and lively man again. "Do I?" He asked. "I'm flattered that I've caught the attention of such a pretty girl like you. Is that your way of flirting?"

Aerith turned red, embarrassed that he would think so of her. _That was really rude! _She thought angrily. _I don't even know you! _Instantly, her impression of him dipped. "You don't have to worry about me being interested in you," she answered flatly. "I don't like guys."

The surprise on his face was genuine. "Eh? Are you a-"

"No!" said Aerith quickly before he misunderstood. "It's just that… I don't want to be in a relationship with guys… They are really difficult to understand."

"Are they?" asked Zack innocently. He looked out of the window again. "Ah, we are almost at the end of our ride."

Aerith turned to look out too. She had not realised how quickly ten minutes had gone by. _I thought that it would be pretty boring, but… _She had to admit, it was not uncomfortable talking to him. And for the briefest moment, Aerith actually _wished _that she had more time with this mysterious man.

The door opened. "Thank you-" began the attendant but Zack scooted across his bench towards the open door.

"We'll go for another round, if that's fine with you," said Zack with a wink. He closed the cabin door and turned to Aerith with a triumphant smile.

"What was- I didn't- Hey!" She exclaimed as the cabin started moving one more round – another ten minutes with this insufferable, arrogant… person. Aerith groaned loudly.

* * *

><p>To be honest, this chapter was completed before the last Tifa chapter was complete. However, up till just now, I was still adding details and improving the setting a little. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, I hope you will be too.<p>

In my initial idea, I wanted the Ferris Wheel to stop working so that Zack and Aerith would have more time to talk, but that would be kinda cliché, huh? In the end, I decided to just let the Ferris Wheel go for another round.

Please read and review!


End file.
